Communication network operators (e.g., Internet/Applications Service Providers and/or Enterprise customers) are increasingly adopting label switching to route packets within communication networks. As data packets enter a label switching based network they are assigned labels, and subsequent packet-forwarding and/or packet-routing decisions within the network are made based on these labels without the need to examine the contents of the packets.